poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike
Spike is a stegosaurus who is one of Littlefoot and Pooh's friends. In Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time, Ducky first found him as an egg hidden in the tall grass and she helps him hatch out of it. He soon joins Littlefoot, Pooh, and their friends on their journey to The Great Valley. After discovering the Great Valley, he became a member of Ducky's family and became her adopted brother. Trivia *Spike made his own adventure with his friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, and Ruby in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Littlefoot will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will reunite with Pooh, Ash, and their friends and meet Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Spike will meet SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Spike will reunite with Tino, Thomas, Twilight and their friends in Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Spike made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Spike made his first guest apperance in a Pokemon crossover in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Spike made his first and full guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Spike guest starred with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie again in ''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion, ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Spike will join Pooh and his friends again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Shrek'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'', Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles'', Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish and Pooh's Adventures of Grind (2003 film). *Spike will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time''. *Spike will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad''. *Spike met Logan in Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time. *Spike will meet Cool McCool (and Cindy and Phillippe) in Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Category:HEROES Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Animal characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Reptiles Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Mute characters Category:Males Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Overweight characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Adopted Characters Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Herbivores Category:Hungry characters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Kids Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Gentle Giants Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Universal Animation Studios characters